headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
The X-Files: My Struggle
"My Struggle" is the first episode of season ten of the paranormal mystery series The X-Files and the 201st episode of the series overall. It is the first episode of the show following a nearly fifteen year hiatus from the small screen. The episode was written and directed by franchise creator Chris Carter. It first aired on the FOX Network on Sunday, January 24th, 2016 at 9:00 pm. In this episode, F.B.I. agents Fox Mulder and Dana Scully are brought back together as a team as new information surfaces, casting all of Mulder's previous notions of U.F.O. activity into disarray. Though he has always championed the motto "I want to believe", he now looks upon his entire career as nothing but an elaborate lie. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * This episode is production code number 1AYW01. * This episode had a viewership of 16.193 million people upon its initial broadcast. * The following episode, "Founder's Mutation", aired on the very next night as this episode. * The storyline from this episode continues in the season finale, "My Struggle II". * Actors Hiro Kanagawa and Aliza Vellani also appeared together in the pilot episode of iZombie. Story notes * Well, lookey lookey. Guess who's still alive? Yep. It's the good ole Cigarette Smoking Man. I guess being blown to Kingdom Come in "The Truth" didn't take. Allusions * Tad O'Malley makes reference to Bill O'Reilly in this episode. Bill O'Reilly is a talk-show host on The O'Reilly Factor and is best known for his right-wing conservative viewpoints. Bloopers * Quotes * Fox Mulder: But we must ask ourselves... are they really a hoax? Are we truly alone? Or are we being lied to? .... * Fox Mulder: I need access to the X-Files. * Walter Skinner: Can you tell me what this is about? * Fox Mulder It's about controlling the past to control the future. It's about fiction masquerading as fact. .... * Fox Mulder: Scully, are you ready for this? * Dana Scully: I don't know there's a choice. .... * Fox Mulder: Your own government lies as a matter of course, as a matter of policy... the Tuskegee experiments on black men in the '30s; Henrietta Lacks. * Sveta: What are they trying to do? * Dana Scully: That's the missing piece. * Tad O'Malley: But it's not hard to imagine... a government hiding, hoarding... alien technology for 70 years, at the expense of human life and the future of the planet. Driven not only by corporate greed, but... a darker objective. * Fox Mulder: The takeover of America. .... * Tad O'Malley: A government that taps your phone, collects your data and monitors your whereabouts with impunity. A government preparing to use that data against you when it strikes and the final takeover begins. * Dana Scully: The takeover of America. * Tad O'Malley: By a well-oiled and well-armed multinational group of elites that will cull, kill and subjugate. * Dana Scully: Happening as we sit here. * Tad O'Malley: It's happening all around us. * Fox Mulder: The other shoe waiting to drop. .... * Tad O'Malley: Do you miss it at all? The X-Files? * Dana Scully: As a scientist, it was probably some of the most intense and challenging work I've ever done. I've never felt so alive. * Tad O'Malley: You mean working with Mulder? * Dana Scully: Possibly one of the most intense and challenging relationships I may ever have. And, quite honestly, the most impossible. See also External Links * * * * * * "My Struggle" at The X-Files Wiki Keywords Alien abduction | Crash landings | Federal Bureau of Investigation | Government conspiracies | Helicopter | New Mexico | Roswell | U.F.O. hoax Category:2016/Episodes Category:January, 2016/Episodes